Past And Present
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha learn a bit about their past and learn something else as well. Sequel to my story "Always Protective Of Family". Rated T to be safe.


**Crossover sequel to my other crossover story "Always Protective Of Family". If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do before reading this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Uncle Charlie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Past And Present**

It had now been a month since Animo and Fisttrick had kidnapped Ally and the aliens had led a rescue, but also Rachel couldn't forget what the Time Master had told her about Chromastone knowing how she could talk to animals like her uncle Charles. Sasha was also wondering that too.

At the time, they were helping Uncle Charlie condense some old computer files into some compact disks for storage and getting rid of files that were of no importance. They had just finished putting the information on five discs and Rachel was about to shut down the computer when she spotted a file to the right that was marked: "Family Secret". Curious, she clicked on it.

A video started and Rachel and Sasha watched as the video camera was first pointed at Charles, who was much younger at the time, but then it turned to an alien playing with two small children.

A very familiar alien.

The two sisters looked at each other and paused the movie and turned to their uncle, who was putting some books away. "Uncle Charlie, is this Chromastone?" Rachel asked.

He came over and saw that they had found the old videos he had made with Chromastone and the girls when they were younger. "Yes," he said. "You were a year old, Rachel, and Sasha was only four months old when I recorded this."

Both girls turned to him and he smiled. "Chromastone had landed on our planet almost twenty-one years ago now. I found him in the junkyard I had been searching for supplies in and got him to the car and drove to the mansion. He was at first startled of me, but realized I was on his side. He came in the door and saw you two looking up at him and his posture changed to where he picked you both up and held you. You both instantly liked him and I offered him to stay, which he did."

The girls looked at the video and watched it play as they vaguely remembered a purple alien from before. "But, what happened that he didn't stay? He would have been here with us, right?" Rachel asked.

Charles nodded. "He disappeared when you were four and Sasha was three," he said. "We hadn't heard from him or seen him until you met him again, Rachel."

The girls were confused and then remembered what Chromastone had told them. "Clockwork said Chromastone would know how you and I can talk to and understand animals, Uncle Charlie," said the older girl.

The man nodded. "He can," he said. "You should go ask him."

The girls nodded. "After we finish helping you," said Sasha.

* * *

After the chore was done, the sisters headed for the mansion to find their guardian, who was sitting on his bed reading a book when they knocked on the door. He glanced up and smiled. "Hello, girls," he said, a note of fondness in his voice. "What's going on?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Chromastone? Do you remember caring for two little girls, one a year older than the other?" she asked.

The Crystalsapien was a little surprised at the question. He then gave it some thought and it came to him. "Yes, I do remember," he said. "They and their uncle were the first humans I met and they weren't afraid of me. Why do you ask?"

Rachel brought up the file she had sent to his computer from their uncle's computer. "We found this on Uncle Charlie's computer," she said and the file played, making Chromastone's eye widen.

"You mean…?" he asked. "Those little girls…?"

"Were me and Sasha when we were little," Rachel finished.

"We had no idea about it until now," said Sasha. "But you've been our guardian since we were little."

Chromastone now smiled. "I should have known when I met you girls," he said. "I always wondered what happened to you two."

They hugged him and he cuddled them close, stroking their backs gently as they snuggled into his embrace. Rachel then sighed.

"Chromastone, when we last saved Ally, I discovered I had an unusual power. Clockwork came and said I had developed a ghostly wail from the ghost DNA injected into me long ago, but he said you would know how Uncle Charlie and I can talk to animals," she said.

Chromastone smiled. "I do," he said. "I also know something else."

Both girls looked up at him and listened as he began. "When I was injured and your uncle helped me, a celestialsapien came to Earth."

"Alien X?" Rachel asked.

Chromastone gently shook his head. "Not him, but another one," he went on. "When he saw your uncle help me and me with you two, he reported what he saw to his superiors, who were rather amazed that a human would help an alien. After I recovered, that same celestialsapien came back with something very special. Because your uncle loved animals, he was granted the ability to speak to animals and understand them. Charles was so grateful that he asked that similar gifts be given to you two, which the celestialsapien agreed to."

Sasha looked up at Chromastone in surprise. "We were also given something special too?" she asked, stunned.

The crystalsapien nodded. "Yes, because you, Rachel, also loved animals, you was granted the ability to speak to and understand animals, but your power wouldn't develop fully until you was near adulthood, but it developed a bit soon than expected," he said.

The girls were stunned and then Rachel realized something. "Wait, if both Sasha and I were granted gifts and mine is the same as Uncle Charlie's gift…," she trailed off.

"What gift was granted to me, then?" Sasha finished curiously. "I can't understand animals like Rachel can and I can't really do anything else."

Chromastone chuckled. "Actually, you can, Sasha," he said and then pointed over to a plant on his desk that was looking a bit droopy. "Point your hand toward that plant."

Sasha obeyed and the plant began to look rejuvenated as the color came back to it and then the plant stretched a part of itself out and brushed Sasha's hand gently before moving back. "I can control plants?" asked Sasha.

"You can control any form of flora," said the crystalsapien. "And Rachel and Charles can understand any form of fauna."

"Wow," said Rachel, amazed. "So that's how we got our powers."

"Yes," said Chromastone. "Use your gifts carefully and make sure they are used for good."

"We will," the girls both promised and snuggled into their guardian happily.

* * *

In his realm, Clockwork watched them and smiled when Chromastone had told them about how they had received their gifts. "They deserved to know," he said aloud. "They will both need it in the future, but for now, it's the way it should be."

With that, Clockwork kept up his duty and the girls and aliens did the same.

* * *

**So, that's how Rachel and Uncle Charlie got their powers and how Sasha got her powers too. Pretty neat, huh?**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
